The Maura Isles Files
by lizteroid
Summary: Maura busies around and tidies up Jane's extremely messy desk, and what she finds surprises her.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:: _This is another of my Rizzoli & Isles fic collectives. Enjoy, homies.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own rights to this show or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Maura had just arrived in the Bullpen from her lab downstairs, looking for Jane to give her some reports on the findings in her autopsies in their most current case together. Jane, however was nowhere in sight and her desk was a jumble of papers, folders and general rubbish. The desk drawers and cabinets were also in disarray, so to utilise the time she had spare, Maura rounded the Detective's desk to begin the seemingly mammoth task of clearing it off for Jane.<p>

Maura began with dusting off the chair, ridding it off fastfood wrappings and chewing gum papers before she sat down on it, looking to the desk or rather what occupied the desk in front of her, she couldn't actually see any desk beneath the mounds of debris that Jane had allowed to accumulate on it. Sighing, the Medical Examiner leaned forward and lifted up some screwed up paper balls, dropping them neatly into the garbage can before she nodded, satisfied with the job she'd started. Next came the empty, Styrofoam coffee cups, Maura winced as she dumped those into the garbage with more gusto than the paper balls.

After shuffling some of Jane's paperwork out of the way, Maura jumped a little and winced deeply, looking to what lay on the desk; a half eaten, bacteria ridden club sandwich, "How does Jane let this pile up so...disgusting!" she said as she pulled out a pair of her purple gloves and donned them, before she pulled the sandwich on its wrapping towards the edge of the desk, and moved the trash can underneath so she could swipe the sandwich into the can without focusing on the greening bread and grey of what once was a healthy tomato.

Once the disgusting part of the clearing of Jane's desk was over, Maura removed and tossed her glovies into the can with the rest of the garbage before she began sifting through the paperwork, matching the case files up with the reports and evidence as she filed it into the correct manilla holdings. Closing drawers and sorting out each of the cubbies in each drawer (Angela had most definitely taught Maura a thing or two about organisation), the Medical Examiner turned to start filing the folders that had been strewn, contents and all across Jane's desk.

As Maura was filing, placing the manilla folders back into the drawers of the cabinet after she found out Jane's system, Maura came across a drawer full of files that were unmarked. She furrowed her brows softly and tilted her head, lifting one of the files out. She flipped open the cover and saw a picture of Frost inside. It was his personal employment file. Maura gasped and swiftly replaced it, back into the safe haven of the filing cabinet, swishing the drawer closed and turning to make sure nobody had saw her make this discovery. Upon realising nobody had saw her in fact, Maura turned back around to the cabinet and opened the drawer which she had found Frost's file.

She took a few moments to flip through the files, not taking them out of their places, but she had obtained the skill of pushing the other folders away far enough in the drawer to be able to open the file and see the first page. She took none of them from their places until she reached her own file.

**DR. ISLES, Maura**

She read her name, and felt the flush rise up her neck. Maura was desperate to read everything written about her in that file but looking at it, it would take her a few hours and Jane had only gone out for lunch with her mother and two brothers, she was due back in the police department within the hour. Glancing over her shoulder, Maura made her first judgement call in Detective work (if she didn't count the interrogation of Charles Hoyt) and she fished for her Birkin, quickly placing the manilla folder inside the oversize bag and closing the cabinet gently.

As she was walking away, Jane entered and almost moved the Medical Examiner down trying to get to her now tidy desk, "Maur- jeez!" she exclaimed as she stepped back and looked to Maura, "Sorry." she said and looked over the seemingly flushed Doctor.

"Hi Jane. Did you enjoy lunch with your family?" Maura smiled brightly and looked at Jane.

Jane nodded and sighed a little, "It was nothing spe- what did you do to my desk?" she looked to her spotless desk, now able to see the varnished wood.

"Your mother's organisational skills did the trick, Jane. I had some free time..."

"You tidied my desk?" Jane questioned, rhetorically, "Are you trying to drive me crazy? I'll be looking for that stuff for weeks!"

"There happened to be a sandwich from 1999 under those papers..." Maura dabbed her hand at some sarcasm and received a blank stare from Jane, "It was in the late stages of..."

"I don't want to know! Jeez, Maura!" Jane sighed, sitting down in her chair and swivelling a little as she leaned back and placed her hands over her face.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't see your workspace so crowded Jane. I thought your feng shui needed re-adjusting. I sense a lot of negative energy around your work station." Maura nodded and gently shrugged.

"So, you took out my Detective system?"

"I wouldn't say 'took out' more 're-aligned' it..." Maura nodded.

Jane sighed and shook her head. She'd had enough of her Rizzoli family drama over lunch, she did not need to return to Maura's literal and linear ways, "Reports, what did you find?"

"On your desk, in the tray labelled 'Evidence' next to your coffee mug warmer. Jane, I have to leave, I have some reading to do." Maura scurried off as she left Jane trying to figure out the system Maura had put into play on her desk and around her station.

Once more Jane sighed, tilted her head back and groaned, "Really?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:: _This is another of my Rizzoli & Isles fic collectives. Enjoy, homies.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own rights to this show or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Getting down into her autopsy lab, Maura opened her lab coat and removed the folder she had smuggled out of the Bullpen, from Jane's filing cabinet. The file that was about her. The Maura Isles Files. Maura had now idea that anyone upstairs had a file on her and she wondered why it was in Jane's filing cabinet, mingled with Agent Dean's, Frost's and Korsak's files. Turning back the manilla covering, Maura paused and closed her eyes briefly before she looked down into the folder. What Maura saw shocked her.<p>

**NAME: **ISLES, MAURA (DR.)

**D.O.B:** (given as) 05/17/1978

**GENDER: **FEMALE

**POSITION: **MEDICAL EXAMINER'S OFFICE / UNDER ME

Maura hadn't really picked up on that answer from Jane, as the Detective had scrawled over it and spilled what looked like decaffeinated coffee over it, so she continued to read.

**MARITAL STATUS: **UNKNOWN

Maura's eyes continued to scan over the first page, looking to the official Medical Examiner's office photograph, her own face beaming back at her as she skimmed over the information about herself. Maura was certain that only the Police Department employees needed to have personnel files on them, she wasn't actually a Police Department employee, so why did-

**SEXUALITY: **UNKNOWN (as yet)

This was **_not_ **a personnel file on her, this was a private folder, compiled by Jane no doubt. Swiftly, Maura slammed the folder shut and swallowed, she didn't know whether to cry about it or confront Jane about it, though given her relationship and rapport with Jane, the latter seemed to be a little drastic, plus Maura didn't think she had the courage to stand up to Jane to ask her what this was all about.

Maura turned back the edge of the folder once again and opened it. She saw her face beaming back at her, turned jauntily to one side as she looked to the camera and smiled subtly. Maura remembered that day, the smell of the freshly disinfected autopsy lab, the sight of the shiny dissecting tools and the Detective, walking towards her with a spring in her step and coffee in hand.

Although the Medical Examiner was startled by what she had read about herself in those first few lines that Jane had written, Maura found herself wanting to continue reading about herself from another's perspective, especially when the word **SEXUALITY **cropped up in the middle of the report. So, Maura found herself settling down on one of the stools at her desk, looking down to the report Jane had made on her. It made her feel like a suspect, all that was missing was the mugshots and number plates, and she would be sorted. That made Maura wonder, which she often did, if she were taken down fr a crime, what would it be for?

_Doctor Maura Isles came to join the Boston Police Department from her previous employment with the University of San Francisco. Whilst there, Maura was a lecturer in bimolecular sciences and Pathology. She also found herself giving tuition to interning doctors at the University Hospital of San Francisco. Maura was employed with USF for several years, taking summers away to spend time in The Sahel, Africa to join her prior engagement of Doctor's Without Boarders._

_Maura stated that during her time with the Doctors Without Boarders, she was able to travel between Africa's Sahel, and Ethiopia a lot. These locations were her favorite as she was truly able to help those in need and she felt accomplished working with a team, as such in the dark depths of the desert. Maura also traveled to Rwanda, Bethlehem and Venezuela. She is well traveled and experienced, and knowledgeable in her field. - Talking Google._

**_N.B. _**_Talking Google, the nickname given to Maura after frequenting the conversation with hypothesis' and such._

Maura blinked and she swallowed, how did Jane know everything about her? She'd only been working with her for just over two years now. Yes, some of those things had come out in the laundry, as things often do between friends, but a lot of these facts, Maura hadn't told Jane of, and yet there they were, in black and white in a manilla folder, dedicated just to the Medical Examiner.

To say that Maura was spooked was an understatement. Yes, she had written down her work history on her application form for the Medical Examiner's Office position, and Jane had probably saw her application as she had been given a vote on the employing panel as she was working Homicide, so she would be working with the Medical Examiner. But, this. Things that Jane had written in this...biography of Maura were so accurate, she knew Jane had had to have researched into her background to get it right. Jane had investigated her.

Maura really wanted to know what was going on now. Did Jane find out information and add it onto the end of the report each time, or did she just store it all in a notepad and take it home with her, to research more into Maura's background? Maura had no clue, but she wanted to ask Jane subtly. Things were risky though and Maura knew that if she asked Jane about the folder, Jane would know she'd gone snooping around. Situation, fail. Maura thought about it untul something in the paper caught her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:: _This is another of my Rizzoli & Isles fic collectives. Enjoy, homies.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own rights to this show or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Reading over what Jane had written, Maura frowned, glancing up every now and then to make sure Jane wasn't reading over her shoulder or caught her with the file. But, no doubt Jane was busy at her desk, trying to locate certain things Maura had tidied away on her. The Medical Examiner looked to the folder and she sighed, reading those words;<p>

**RELATIONSHIPS****: **MANY. (MAN-Y, GET IT!) DOCTOR ISLES HAS BEEN IN NUMEROUS RELATIONSHIPS SINCE HER EMPLOYMENT WITH THE CHIEF MEDICAL EXAMINER'S OFFICE (NOV. 2009)

Maura blinked and she re-read the paragraph in Jane's report on her. Numerous relationships. Numerous. That word made Maura feel embarrassed. Had Jane been counting the men she'd been with since working with her? What was worse, it was true! And there had been men that Maura hadn't told Jane about during the time they'd been working together, she just hoped they wouldn't materialise in the folder Jane had compiled.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" came Jane's voice as she entered the lab.

Maura swiftly stuffed the folder under some others on her desk and looked up at Jane, ashen face, "It's not important." she replied, "I got the results back from the tox screen I took on our victim. It was positive. Traces of high methamphetamine and extremely high blood glucose and sugar levels."

"Which...tells us what exactly...?" Jane raised a curious brow, watching Maura's body language. She could tell Maura was hiding something from her, and she was embarrassed about finding what she had.

"Our victim was poisoned." Maura replied straightly.

"Poisoned?" Jane questioned the Medical Examiner's theory.

"There were signs of struggle and a few lacerations where a needle point could have easily broken the skin before piercing and injecting." Maura nodded, "Look at this." Maura said, picking up the magnifier in her gloved hand as she waited on Jane to follow to her side.

"Oh, needle sticks and...scratches." Jane commented, slightly sarcastically for Maura's liking.

Maura glared at her a little and pursed her lips before she continued, "Yes, and here..." she moved the magnifier over to where the evidence of bruising had occurred. She sighed a little, "I haven't received the results of the vaginal swab yet, but hypothetically, the trace evidence says she was raped, held down and then poisoned."

"I want to get this son of a bitch!" Jane hissed and turned away from the autopsy table, away from the victim. Any case that involved a sexual assault got to her. Any case got to her, but homicides of sexual nature disturbed her to no end. And for that, she had Hoyt to thank.

"Jane, you will. I know you will."

"You bet I will! I gotta run..." Jane told Maura as her cell began to vibrate in its holster and she rushed out of the autopsy room, answering the call.

Maura turned back around to face her desk and she gently bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to rush back to the folder and continue reading or, crack on with the rest of the autopsy. She looked down to her hands and sighed, rolling off the gloves and tossing them into the waste trash can beside the autopsy garage doors, before rounding the last autopsy table and moving back around to her desk, taking her seat infront of her laptop.

She waited until absolute certainty that Jane was not looming outside the glass doors before she pulled out the manilla folder and opened it;

AFTER ARRIVING AT BOSTON P.D (POLICE DEPT.) IN Nov. 2009, DR, M. ISLES BECAME ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED WITH DR, G (GEORGE, WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS GEORGE?) BROPHY, A CLINICAL PSYCHOLOGIST WITH CAMBRIDGE MEDICARE UNIT.

Maura looked over the paragraph and frowned, she could feel her cheeks coloring and she chewed on her lip as she read on;

DR, ISLES WAS ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED WITH DR, BROPHY FOR ONY A SHORT TIME (8-9 WKS), IN WHICH TIME I HAD THE DISPLEASURE OF WALKING IN ON ONE OCCASION IN PARTICULAR AND FINDING MYSELF EYE TO EYE WITH DR, BROPHY'S ANATOMY - BELOW THE BELT. [RED LIGHT, MAURA. RED LIGHT.]

The Medical Examiner was beyond embarrassed by now, but she couldn't bring herself to stop reading what Jane had written about her in the personal file. She wanted to know what Jane thought about the men in her life, the ones she'd dated, the ones she'd slept with. Maura bit her lip a little and she swallowed gently, before she exhaled and continued to read. It was only when she continued to read, did she remember the event Jane had written about. Sitting at her desk, it all came flooding back to her:

_"Maura, come on. It's almost 8, nobody's still going to be here. And more importantly, nobody's going to still think you're here." George said to her as he backed her up against the autopsy table. The dimmed lights in there indicated to anybody walking by that the Medical Examiner had left for the night, for the comfort and warmth of her own home out in Brookline._

_"George, I have security cameras here..." Maura murmured against her lover's lips when he leaned in to kiss her before moving his mouth to her neck, and nipping the skin there._

_"Turn 'em off, Maura. I just gotta have you, now."_

_Hearing his words, his obviously heightened, lustful words made Maura's knees weak and she quickly saved herself the embarrassment of collapsing by using her last scraps of energy to propel herself into George's arms, wrapping her shaking legs around his waist, "We can move...out of view." she told him and quickly gestured to the most shadowed corner of her lap._

_George quickly carried Maura over to where she'd suggested and set her down onto the counter, next to the sinks. He reached under her dress and grabbed at her panties; satin and lace. He smirked and looked at her face as he began to yank them down. He could see that she was already seriously aroused, her eyes were pinched and her lolled back against the wall._

_"Lift your hips, Maura." he told her, supporting her side as he dragged down her panties._

_Once he got them off of her and had discarded them on the floor, Maura bit her lip a little and she looked to him with the loss of contact at her thighs. She raked her eyes over him and stopped at his belt buckle, before she then reached forwards and began to unhook it, to push down his trousers. It just so happened that as she pushed his trousers and boxers down from his hips, and he turned around to make sure he was 'up' enough, Jane walked in, looking for a file she'd left down there earlier on._

_"Good God! What is that?" she exclaimed as she saw the silhouetted shape of George standing there, saluting her before she turned and flicked on the lights to see a frozen George standing there, pants halfway down his thighs and, "MAURA! What the hell?"_

_Maura hadn't realised it but, she was sat at the edge of the counter and slouched back against the wall, with her legs spread-eagled as she waited on George to take her. When she heard the obvious shock and embarrassment from Jane's tone, she shot up and stood in front of George, trying to cover his manhood and save his dignity, and her own. She looked at Jane and swallowed, "I...I didn't know anybody else was here." she replied._

_"And, that made it alright for you to be playin' screwy with Dr Spock here?"_

_Maura looked down in embarrassment and noticed the panties on the floor, she used her toe to shoo them out of eyesight, and she replied, "No. I just got finished here, and George came over to surprise me..."_

_"Surprise YOU? Jeez, Maur! I thought you'd gone and bought a lifesize model and hadn't finished dressing him!" Jane commented sarcastically, "It was nice meeting you, however I think it's safe to say, I never want to see you again. Sorry...Maura, call me, please." Jane said before she left, without the folder, shaking her head and exhaling harshly as she left the two to work things out between them._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:: _This is another of my Rizzoli & Isles fic collectives. Enjoy, homies.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own rights to this show or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Maura had no idea what was going on in this report and she felt like a voyeur on her life by reading it, but she needed to know what else Jane written about her sex life and her personality. As Maura continued to read about her fluid sex life, she swallowed and found herself getting aroused, just by reading the words Jane had written about her in the report in that manilla file.<p>

She continued to read on and she bit her lip lightly, feeling her cheeks flushing as she read the printed words Jane had typed, and obviously thought about. Maura realised that Jane had nailed most of the situations, especially the situation with Ian. No matter how many men Maura had been with or thought about, none could compare to Ian. Ian, for Maura, had been the one, and Maura had even told Jane that he'd been the one for her. He made her laugh, he made her cry, he made her weak at the knees whenever she saw him, but they could never be together.

Maura knew that she had to continue reading what Jane had written about in her report upon her, especially since she had created a rather large section about she nad Ian spending time together behind Jane's back. Usually, Maura would have felt the need to tell Jane about Ian, and she was pretty sure she had told her friend about him in the past when the subject of past lovers had arisen, but obviously she hadn't which is why Jane was pissed at her. Maura sighed as she settled back into her chair and licked her lips to moisten them before she continued reading on in the filed report.

DR, ISLES HAS RECENTLY BEEN INVOLVED WITH A DR, I. FAULKNER. THE TWO HAVE WORKED TOGETHER DURING MAURA'S STINT WITH DWB (DOCTORS WITHOUT BOARDERS) IN ETHIOPIA AND S. AFRICA. DR, ISLES WELCOMED THE FELON INTO HER HOME TO CONTINUE THE LONG STANDING LOVE AFFAIR THE TWO HAVE BEEN HAVING SINCE THEY BEGAN WORKING TOGETHER IN ETHIOPIA.

Maura was gobsmacked as she read over the printed word Jane had written up about she and Ian together. Ian was not a felon, well, not in her eyes. She'd helped him collect and order the supplies for him to take back to the Sahel. She sighed and read on, Jane knew a hell of a lot about her love life, granted she had told Jane certain intimate details about her sex life, but there were some things she hadn't told Jane and they were in this report.

DR, ISLES HAD DECIDED ON NOT SHARING THIS RELATIONSHIP WITH MYSELF, WHICH I HAD TO FIND OUT ABOUT FROM MY MOTHER! MY MOTHER KNEW BEFORE I DID, MAURA, IF YOU'RE READING THIS! ACTUALLY, I HOPE YOU'RE NOT READING THIS, IT WOULD BE KINDA EMBARRASSING...OOPS! DR, ISLES DECIDED ON NOT SHARING THIS RELATIONSHIP WITH ME, BECAUSE SHE KNEW IAN WAS A WANTED MAN IN THREE COUNTRIES, AND SHE KNEW THAT I WOULD PROBABLY DO A BACKGROUND CHECK ON HIM JUST FOR HER OWN SAFETY.

_"You've been investigating me?" Maura asked Jane, she couldn't believe her ears at what Jane had just told her. They didn't even get the chance to talk as Jane rushed off with Korsak, leaving Maura speechless._

Maura remembered that Jane had not answered her question about investigating her, but she had a feeling that Jane had definitely investigated her, Ian too. Maura, however distrustful in Jane, couldn't help thinking back to the time she had spent with Ian; when he'd arrived on her doorstep with nothing more than a duffle and the clothes he stood in, as she welcomed him back into her life after so long, leaping into his arms as he carried her back inside over the threshold of her familiar home. The Medical Examiner smirked to herself, thinking back to that blissful week spent with him.

_They hadn't found themselves much sleep the first night Ian had arrived, as Maura had been called out to a crime scene involving a father and son. The father having been murdered and the son brutally injured, but upon arriving back home, Maura found the curtains drawn, lamps dimmed and candles burning. She also found a naked Ian on her sofa, hoping to continue where they had left off before she'd been called out to the scene._

_She had entered the house, sighing harshly, it had been a long night and all she wanted to do was crawl in between her Egyptian cotton sheets, feeling warm calves beside her and drift into a peaceful slumber, ready for the morning ahead. But, of course she opened the door, vanilla assaulting her senses as soon as she stepped over the jamb. Looking around, Maura noticed that the candles were burning, she furrowed her brows a little before she caught sight of Ian, his best assets on display for her eyes only._

_"Oh, Ian...!" she moved towards the sofa, raising a brow slightly, letting her leather jacket slide off her shoulders as she walked to him. As she reached the foot of the sofa, Maura slipped off her odd shoes, her eyes not leaving Ian's for a second. She smirked to him before kneeling on the edge of the sofa cushion, lifting her leg up and over his before she lowered herself to straddle him, lips diving straight in for heated kisses._

_They made love a total of three times that night before they finally decided that sleep was the better option, to replenish their energy. Each time Maura tried to move to the bedroom before they had retired there for the night, Ian had grabbed her and pulled her close to him once again. He had reminded her of the times they'd spent in his tent, in the middle of The Sahel, wishing for nothing but cheap wine and toilet paper, and she felt like she had a part of her back again, her missing puzzle piece that had been hiding from her for years._

_The next morning, the pair rose early, Ian in particular when he felt Maura scoot her butt back against his crotch in the bed, seeing if he were awake yet. Of course, it didn't take long for Ian to wake up, and another bout of lovemaking was had, before the Medical Examiner decided to use an old favorite between them; the I.O.U. They hadn't used it since their Ethiopian days, and Maura had felt it was about time it resurfaced, since Ian had decided to resurface himself into her life._

Maura sighed as she remembered that their morning was cut extremely short by Angela, Jane's mother, who had barged in from the guest house to check on Maura, wondering whether the Doctor would perhaps like to be a guinea pig for her new career move; Organisation. Of course, Maura obliged, well, Ian actually put her up to it, in hopes that if Maura agreed they could get back to their favorite pastime, which it did exactly that. Another two rounds before Maura finally was able to leave for her lab, where, she remembered, she was again interrogated by Jane about who her text messages and BBM's were from.

The Medical Examiner had had a rough few weeks, she decided, what with getting over Byron (not that he needed much time to get over...), Tommy's appearance, Giovanni, Ian...Maura needed a change in her life, and from reading the file on her, she knew where it had to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:: _This is another of my Rizzoli & Isles fic collectives. Enjoy, homies.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own rights to this show or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>As Maura was about to leave her lab, she took out her cell to call Jane, but Jane just appeared out of the elevators, bouncing a little, and still limping around. Looking up at Jane, Maura tilted her head a little and she furrowed her brows briefly before she smiled to the Detective. Maura saw Jane frowning back, mirroring her expression as she had laid eyes on the folder Maura was carrying.<p>

"What are you doing with that?" Jane asked her, her eyes flicking between Maura and the folder in her hand.

"Well, I was tidying around your desk an-"

"You? It was you who tidied my desk?" Jane glared to Maura.

Maura frowned a little before she cracked a smile and looked to Jane, "Lets face it, you are a bit of a slob, Jane." she nodded, agreeing with herself as she looked over the Detective, noticing the crumbs on her T-shirt, and the trail of coffee down her abdomen and trousers.

"I am not!" Jane defended herself.

"Oh?" Maura raised her brow, slightly amused at this conversation.

"It's called a working lunch, Doctor Isles!" Jane insisted before she looked to Maura, catching the Medical Examiner almost doubled with amusement, "Oh, alright..." she folded then, with Maura's expressions. She frowned and gave Maura an odd look over, "What's with the smirk? Did you find a nicer shoe than the last pair you bought?"

"No, you may have missed a relationship out of this report, Jane."

Jane raised a brow to Maura, "Well, I can't keep up with your weird-ass conditioned dates."

"I haven't had a date since you happened to walk in on...Tom and I." Maura furrowed her brows softly before she looked up at Jane, "It was rather unfortunate for Tom, he was almost at his highest level. He was ready to climax, Jane."

"Okay, okay!" Jane screwed up her face in semi-disgust as she recalled that evening of harsh lovemaking she had interrupted for Maura and Tom.

"It had just so happened, I'd already reached one orgasm, and he was driving me to my next." Maura smirked proudly.

"Maura." Jane started in a tone that suggested she was giving the Medical Examiner a warning.

"Yes, Jane?"

"I told you not to give details of your sex life. It's like picturing my parents having sex..." she frowned and shivered at the mental image she'd just given herself, before she opened her eyes and looked at Maura, "And you wonder why that report is so detailed..." she scoffed a little, scuffing her feet as she leaned against the wall and glanced again to Maura.

"No, it's not detailed though. You weren't very precise with details nor conclusions, or predictions for the future."

"Maura, what the hell are you talking about?" Jane eyed the Medical Examiner suspiciously, "I mean, I'm pretty sure I got them all in there..."

"No. You didn't include the most important."

"Which was...? I'm pretty sure Ian's in there." Jane retorted.

"Yes, you did include Ian...but that's not the important one I'm referring to."

"Maura, will you stop with these games, and just tell me!"

The Medical Examiner stepped closer to Jane, her new Jimmy Choo's clacking on the corridor tile, she smiled at the Detective. A bright smile, knowing too. Maura set the folder down on the bench outside her autopsy lab and smirked up at Jane. The smile had been replaced. Looking up at Jane, Maura suddenly said, "This one." and she leaned in as swiftly as she'd spoken, kissing Jane.

Jane, of course was taken aback, she just blinked, raising her brows as she looked down to Maura.

"Aren't you going to say someth-"

Maura was interrupted mid-sentence by Jane, as lips crashed down against hers and she was pushed back up against the wall. She felt Jane's hand moving against her, and the Detective's badge pressing against her pelvis, through layers of dress and cardigan. It was then, Maura moaned and closed her eyes as she enjoyed Jane's lips on hers, tongue just starting to probe along quivering lips.

After pulling back, Jane smirked to Maura, "You know, I think you're right, I missed a _very_ important relationship here..."

"See?" Maura smirked, looking to Jane.

"Yeah..."

"So, are you glad I decided on cleaning your desk and snooping through your file cabinet?"

"Yes! How else would this have happened?" Jane raised her brows.

"Well, it just so happens, I was writing my own report, on you." Maura announced and smirked, looking to Jane's hand at her hip. She glanced back up at Jane and she lowered her voice to barely more than a hushed whisper as she stated, "And, it's much more detailed...care to join me in investigating it, Detective?" With that tone, Jane could not refuse. She even could swear she saw Maura wink up at her before they entered the lab, to head into Maura's office to 'investigate' the report Maura had begun.


End file.
